<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not the same by Ilikeflowersandmusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450327">not the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeflowersandmusic/pseuds/Ilikeflowersandmusic'>Ilikeflowersandmusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Common Cold, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Worry, blanket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeflowersandmusic/pseuds/Ilikeflowersandmusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon is sick and only one person cares. (You.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MonMonie!" You called out as you walked towards the Mammon shaped lump under the duvet on your bed. You nudged him with your hand as you balanced a tray with Celestial Realm soup (courtesy of an only mildly annoyed Luke) and tissues.</p><p>"You dumb humans are always comin' up with even dumber names like that." The lump grumbled. You sighed and set down the tray on a desk near your bed. The soup smelled so good even your mouth was watering, and you're glad you distracted Beel by letting him get sucked into one of Levis elaborate games. You turned back with the tissues to see that Mammon hadn't moved. </p><p>"Mammon…" You frowned. He had been down with what you could only assume was a cold. You didn't actually know if Devildom had the same cold or an equivalent of it, or how to treat it. The Demon Brothers weren't worried at all, as Mammon wasn't bothering them for the time being. </p><p>"Hey, Monnie… You have to eat," Sitting next to him, you pat him firmly as to get his attention, but to no avail.</p><p>"Leave me alone, 'm tired." He whined quietly as he wiggled your hand away. If you weren't so worried you might've giggled at the wiggling Mammon.</p><p>"Please?" You beg as you tug at the edge of the blanket lightly. He swatted your hand away and tucked the edge of the blanket under himself. You waited for a response you didn't get. </p><p>He wasn't his normal self. It was terrifying. He didn't feel like the Mammon you knew.</p><p>"Can I lie down with you?" You don't know why you asked, but you didn't expect an answer. </p><p>You were ready to get up, but you were greeted with Mammond head popping out from under the blanket. He looked drained. The heat radiating off of him was enough to almost set you off in a panic. </p><p>Mammon didn't say anything as he weakly pulled your heavy duvet over your lap and went back to huddling into a ball. Your heart aches with unspoken pity. </p><p>As you laid down and stared at the ceiling, it felt unnatural. Would he get mad if you made yourself the big spoon? You figured there wasn't much he could do besides hurl an insult at human kind.</p><p>Tentatively, You wrap your arm around Mammon. You feel him tense up and then relax. </p><p>"Is this okay, Monnie?" </p><p>"You talk too much." Is the response you got. You smiled and snuggled into Mammons back. </p><p>"You're mean but i love your stupid ass, so feel better soon." You say blatantly. You feel your chest tighten with an unknown feeling when you hear him chuckle and press back against you.</p><p>You're falling asleep but you still catch it.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello i think we all need more Obey Me! Fanfic and i thought i'd contribute. Lemme know if u liked this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>